


истоки

by your_mangi



Series: много Паши не бывает [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Character Study, Family Feels, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: Одесса-мама и (не)счастливые дети.
Series: много Паши не бывает [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853032
Kudos: 7





	истоки

– _Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf,_ \- глухо раздаётся из-за закрытой двери голос гувернантки. Как же там её зовут... Если честно, Прасковья не помнит, пересекаются они редко, так что она благоразумно смотрит в пол, делает из вежливости реверанс и старается не отсвечивать.

— _Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf_ , - вторит ей мальчишеский голос под простые фортепианные гаммы. Это Кеша, думает Пана, и улыбается самой себе. Иннокентий, может, и нелюдимый, и, наверное, даже не позволит сестре себя так назвать, но мысленно она разрешает себе это делать. В мыслях, кажется, сложно ошибиться перед самой собой - чуть ли не единственная вольность в _этом доме_.

Прасковья сидит на самом краешке обитого бархатом стула (ткань под пальцами приятная, хочется бесконечно гладить, только за рисунки детскими пальцами по _антиквариату_ наверняка накажут) – её занятия закончились ещё минут десять назад, и она может только болтать ногами, ожидая прихода своей гувернантки. Сверкающие округлые носки лакированных туфелек то появляются, то исчезают перед глазами, и Пана, увлёкшаяся отблесками света, не замечает, как скрипит дверь.

– Пойдёмте? – это точно Кристина, её гувернантка. Ни у кого в этом доме нет такого доброго и ласкового голоса. Прасковья соскальзывает с бархата, чуть ли не падая, и спешит навстречу, поправляя подол платья – никто не будет рад неряхе.

Кристина всегда озаряет своим присутствием и _искренностью_ – вот уж чего недостаёт в холодных стенах квартиры Гинсов. Худая и бледная, Кристина всегда как тень рядом, только ярко-рыжие, всегда убранные в аккуратную причёску, волосы привлекают внимание девочки. То и дело ладошка с крохотными пальчиками тянется к воспитательница – вдруг на ощупь такие же тёплые, как летние солнечные лучи.

Прасковья аккуратно хватает гувернантку за ладонь, и та улыбается, да так приветливо, что на лице Паны невольно появляется скромная улыбка. На сегодняшнем занятии с флейтой Кристина так хвалила её, что, кажется, лучше на свете чувства нет.

 _Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы девчонку научили классике, ну, раз уж не тянет, то пусть так_ , – звучит иногда в голове Прасковьи голос Симеона ( _Papá_ , – исправляет себя мысленно Гинс-младшая, но называть его так сложно что вживую, что в своей голове). Ощущения всегда такие, словно сверху на тебя обрушилось ведро ледяной воды.

Паше это ощущение совершенно не нравится, но флейта нравится ей гораздо больше, чем скучные чёрно-белые клавиши, которые никогда не могут дать того самого пронзительного звука. Она только опускает взгляд в пол, стараясь не злить отца, и старается больше, больше, больше… Может быть когда-нибудь она услышит от отца хотя бы "неплохо".

– На море? – голос гувернантки возвращает Прасковью в реальный мир. Девочка только кивает, и они наконец-то выходят из квартиры. На улице сверкает последними тёплыми лучами одесское солнце: сентябрь подходит к концу, и в городе всё меньше снуют туристы, набережная становится всё свободнее, и Одесса погружается в привычный ритм.

За рассматриваением прохожих и родного города Прасковья не замечает, как они доходят до Потёмкинской лестницы. Пана знает весь сухой набор фактов: классицизм, памятник архитектуры XIX века, 10 маршей, 192 ступеньки – всё это хрустит как страницы старых энциклопедий, из которых она часто получает информацию.

Для неё Потёмкинская лестница – это как стоять на вершине мира, как сыграть ужасно сложную, не поддающуюся неделями мелодию на флейте, _как если бы похвалила мама…_ Стоять здесь, наверху и видеть перед собой раскинувшийся залив с пушистыми барашками волн и белыми пятнами яхт и кораблей – хотя бы ради этого неописуемого чувства стоит чисто отыграть все гаммы. Таков уж уговор с родителями: никаких прогулок и развлечений, если всё не будет идеально.

 _Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf_ , — отсчитывает Прасковья ступеньки, спрыгивая с одной на другую.

 _Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf,_ — стучат каблучки по мраморным ступеням.

Кристина уводит её в сторону, от шумной толпы зевак, от беззаботных прохожих и радостных детей. Хотела бы Паша так же носиться по пляжу, чтобы в голове ни одного правила этикета, ни мысли о том, какой столовый прибор взять к поданному блюду, чтобы не вызвать полный лёгкого презрения взгляд матери, чтобы просто как все веселиться.

Веселье Прасковьи – подойти к морю и наблюдать за теми же скачущими барашками волн, чувствуя, как на ветру развеваются локоны её волос. Придерживая подол атласного платья, девочка делает пару шагов вперёд и чувствует, как ленивые волны лижут мыски туфелек – ровно столько, чтобы никто не ругал за испорченную обувь.

Солнце бликует на резных волнах, и что-то внутри Прасковьи надрывается, как неудачно взятая нота, улыбка вспыхивает на её лице, и Гинс заливисто смеётся. Смеётся как в первый раз, _как_ _те беззаботные дети…_ Не видит, скорее инстинктивно чувствует, как одобрительно кивает Кристина.

Паша закрывает глаза и – _un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq_ – считает про себя.

 _Cinq_ – ровно столько ей сейчас.

Дома, конечно, не ждут саму Прасковью, зато ждут выполнения правил. _Cinq_ – пора уходить.


End file.
